


I Like Where We Are

by Samantha_Rice



Series: Star Trek 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to angst, Audrey Vega Evergates, Cadence Nova Evergates, F/M, Fluff, Introducing Cady, Introducing Vega, Jim has a Girlfriend, Jim's Family Life, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Rice/pseuds/Samantha_Rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shows up at his girlfriends house for breakfast, and to hang out for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from a line in a song I was listening to that I think perfectly describes how Cady is feeling in this fic.

Cadence sat reading her book on the couch. It was a Saturday and her day off, and Vega was still asleep. It was one of the rare moments she could read in peace without her sister or her boyfriend teasing her for reading an old-fashioned book. She sipped her coffee, her eyes following the black letters across the white of the page.  
She jumped and screamed when she felt something crawling across the back of her neck, brushing and slapping at it, and catching a hand in the process. She turned, glaring at her boyfriend, who was leaning over the back of the couch laughing at her.  
“Jim! It’s not funny!” she cried, hitting his shoulder with the book.  
“You just looked so serious, I couldn’t help it!” he laughed. She marked her place in the book and set it on the table, frowning. “Oh, come on Cady, I was only joking… Besides, its not exactly like I snuck in, and I tried getting your attention. You were too focused on the book to hear me.” he explained, looking up at her.  
“I still don’t think it’s funny…” she pouted, leaning back and crossing her arms. Jim chuckled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, smoothing one hand over her hair.  
"I'm sorry, baby... is there coffee?" Cadence nodded, leaning her head on the couch, watching him walk in and pour himself a cup.  
“I was gonna make some breakfast, but I thought I’d wait until Vega got up. If you’re hungry though I can make something for you.” she offered.  
“Nah, I’ll wait for her to get up.” he said, measuring the proper amounts of cream and sugar into his coffee. She watched the way his shirt moved and stretched with the movements of his arms, his concentration on the drink in front of him. She smiled, watching him lift the cup to his lips for a taste, grimacing and replacing it on the counter to add some more coffee, it being too sweet for his tastes.  
They couldn’t be more different in some ways, he tended to resolve confrontations with his fists, she with her words; he liked his coffee dark and bitter, while she preferred hers light and sweet; he didn’t really care what people thought of him, she was always conscious of people’s perception of her. But it was the differences that made them work, they balanced each other out, she kept him from being too violent, or too rude, he kept her from letting people trample all over her, and helped her to be less self-conscious.  
He turned around to catch her watching hand smiled, walking over to kiss her gently, the bitter flavor of his coffee mingling with the sweetness of hers on their lips. She smiled as he moved away, opening her eyes, not even having been aware of closing them.  
“Good morning.” he murmured, smiling down at her warmly. She smiled, stretching up to kiss him once more.  
“Morning…” she whispered, a wide smile on her face. Jim walked around the couch to sit beside her, she shifted to lean against his chest, picking up her large mug of coffee, cradling it in one hand  
“So, what was the plan for today?” Jim asked, one arm going around her, their fingers lacing together.  
“Besides breakfast, I hadn’t really planned anything. I was thinking we could all just hang out today. I haven’t been off on a Saturday in a long time.” she was cuddled against his side, the heat of his body surrounding her.  
“Sounds alright to me.” he said as she sipped her coffee. They hadn’t had many chances to just sit there the way they were in a while.  
They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being close to each other. Cadence had been taking extra shifts lately, trying to save up some money, and Jim had a bad habit of ending up in altercations and situations that ended up involving the police and a night in a cell. And with school on top of that, they didn’t get to spend that much time together.  
Cadence was dozing off, despite the caffeine in the coffee, in the warmth of Jim’s arms until he broke the silence.  
“You know, we don’t have much longer left in school….” he commented, leaving Cadence to blink a few times before responding.  
“Yeah, just a couple months longer and you and I are through… Vega’s done next year.” she added, unsure of his train of thought, and what brought about the fact that they were nearly finished.  
“What are you doing after we graduate?” he asked, his head moving to lean against hers.  
“I hadn’t really thought about it much…” she admitted. “I”ll probably pick up some more hours at work, put away some extra money… I’d like to be able to send Vega to college.” she confided. The bills around the house were already taken care of by their parents, and they sent money every month, but the sister’s hardly ever touched it. Cadence had decided a while ago, however, that if her sister wanted to go to college, Cadence would use the money their parents sent, and every penny she could save to make that happen.  
She hadn't really considered going to school herself though. She knew it would be a benefit, but she didn't really have any desire to go get a degree in anything. She’d always thought that she would keep working at the bakery and eventually settle down, get married, have a kid or two, she hoped with Jim, but who knows, he could be trying to tell her that he was leaving the day they graduated and was never coming back to this sand trap of a town.  
“You don’t want to go to college?” Jim asked her. She had known he probably would, it was the same thing all the guidance counselors had been asking her all year, the same thing every teacher was asking. She was a smart girl, she’d have no problem getting into whatever school she wanted, but she knew that she couldn't afford to put herself, and her sister through school, and she was fine staying at the bakery, staying in Riverside, and she told Jim that just like she told everyone else who asked.  
“You don’t think your parents would help?” he asked, and she shrugged.  
“They probably would. But I don’t want to take a penny from them. The only way I’m touching any of the money they send is to put Audrey through school.” she explained. “Why? Do you plan on going to college?” she asked, looking at their hands, and the way they fit together.  
“Not really, besides, the local community college is the only one that’d take me with my records.” he said, a slight self-deprecating tone in his voice. She shook her head and sighed.  
“And if you actually tried, you’d probably know the subjects better than the professors who teach them.” she didn't like it When Jim made remarks like that about his own intelligence.  
“Maybe…” he said, the two lapsing back into silence, not wanting to argue, not today. It was Jim who broke the silence again. “So, what are we making for breakfast when Vega wakes up?”  
“Eggs, Bacon, I made up some muffin mix, I just need to stick the pans in the oven, and I got some grapefruit too.” she told him. She wanted to make something simple for breakfast today, the lunch and dinner she already had started preparing being a little more complex.  
“Sounds delicious.” he complimented. “Want me to do the bacon or the eggs?” he asked with a smile in his voice.  
“You can do the bacon if you want, but I can fix it all.” she told him, earning a sigh.  
“Cady, I’m helping.” he told her, his tone light and teasing. “There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me.”  
“Okay, okay, you can help.” she conceded, smiling. Jim took her mug from her, leaning forward to place it on the table next to his.  
“I thought so.” he said with a smirk. Cadence rolled her eyes and smiled, watching his movements.  
Jim moved and took both of her wrists in his hands, gently turning her to face him. He looked at her carefully for a moment, pulling her close. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, her nose, and both of her cheeks before pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.  
She smiled, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the younger girl fumbling down the steps until she cleared her throat and spoke.  
“Morning Cady, morning Jim. What’s for breakfast?” she asked, shuffling into the kitchen for coffee.  
Jim and Cadence broke apart, laughing, and followed Vega into the kitchen to make the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a one-shot, but it is part of a Star Trek series I am co-authoring with a friend. This is a little snippet of Cady and Jim's past, the multi-chapter story we have planned takes place before the beginning of the 2009 Star Trek movie. There is a Tumblr associated with Cady, and one in the works for Vega as well. Cadence's is: cadyevergates.tumblr.com It is an ask/RP blog, so go ahead and ask Cady questions. Also keep an eye out for Vega's blog, and more one shots, as well as Fast Times at Starfleet Academy.


End file.
